Where'd You Get Those?
by CJS51703
Summary: "They were a gift," Wanda said. "From who?" Cosmo inquired. He was surprised to hear an unusually-quiet response. "My mother."


*****Hello, everyone! Sorry for the bad title, heh-heh... I had nothing else... enough excuses! This can really take place whenever; before Timmy had godparents, after he grew up, whatever. Wanda, Cosmo, Phillip (of course), Blonda, and Big Daddy belong to Butch Hartman, Shawna belongs to me, and let's roll into the angst fest.**

"How come you're so careful with your earrings?"

Wanda stopped in the midst of taking out her pair of golden earrings for the night at the voice. It belonged to Cosmo, who was floating behind her in his pajamas, his nickel Phillip under his arm.

Wanda took out her earrings and put them on her nightstand. "Well, they're real, and they... they hold a lot of sentiment," Wanda said, sitting on her bed.

Cosmo sat next to her. "What does sentiment mean?" he asked.

"It means emotional value. They were a gift," Wanda said.

"From who?" Cosmo inquired. He was surprised to hear an unusually-quiet response.

"My mother."

Wanda had focused her gaze on her hands in her lap; she hadn't talked about her mother in what felt like a lifetime and a half.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but... what happened to her?" Cosmo asked carefully.

Wanda's sigh was unsteady. "She passed away when I was young," she said.

Cosmo was shocked to hear that. Fairies only died if something horrible happened to them. "What happened to her?" Cosmo asked. He would be totally okay if he was denied on hearing this story, but he was still curious.

Wanda waged a mental war with herself... until she made up her mind. "No," she said, although that was more to herself, "I'll tell you."

-XxX-

_Shawna Fairywinkle had been sick for months now with a rare fairy illness. It was hardly made apparent, but when it struck, it struck hard. And there was no cure. _

_With her condition worsening by the day, it was likely that she wouldn't live much longer. Her family visited her in the hospital often-that being her husband Big Daddy and her six-year-old twin daughters Wanda and Blonda. They got to a point of visiting daily. _

_Who knew how much time they had left?_

_XxX_

_It didn't take long to get to the hospital room. "Knock-knock," Big Daddy said, opening the door and going in regardless. _

_"Hello," Shawna said. She was much paler and much more thin than when she'd first been admitted to the hospital, and her swirly purple hair drooped. An oxygen tube was stuck into her nose, and an IV was poked into her hand. A heart rate monitor ran under her hospital gown to stick to her chest._

_Blonda and Wanda both went right to the bed and sat on both sides of their mother. "Hi, girls. How was school today?" Shawna asked, putting her arms around the girls. _

_"Great. I was allowed into the school play-and only fifth graders are in it," Blonda said proudly. Wanda rolled her eyes out of everyone else's sight. _

_"Good job, sweetie. Wanda, how about you?" Shawna asked. "I got a one hundred on my spelling test today. And the other girls liked the earrings you got for me," Wanda said. _

_"The other girls liked my earrings too!" Blonda said, modeling them. _

_"Wanda, good job on your test. And you two, I'm glad you like your jewelry. I love you both, but I need you to step outside for just a little bit. I want to talk to your daddy alone," Shawna said. _

_Wanda and Blonda reluctantly left, but Blonda called her sister a nerd. _

_Big Daddy moved over to the bed, rubbing his thumb on his wife's cheek. "Hey, Shawna, sweetie," he said. _

_"Big Daddy, I need to talk to you. The doctor told me that I... that I probably won't live through the night. I hate to say it, but it's true," Shawna said. She had tears in her blue eyes. _

_"What?! I'll make sure they pay if they can't do anything for you!" Big Daddy promised angrily. _

_"Honey, please. The doctors have done everything that they can. Don't threaten them," Shawna said. _

_Big Daddy sighed. "Okay," he said. _

_"I'm scared," Shawna said softly. _

_Big Daddy held her, letting her silently cry on his shoulder. After twenty solid minutes, she pulled away. _

_"I... I want to see the girls," she said, wiping her face clean. _

_"I'll got get 'em," Big Daddy said. He left and brought Wanda and Blonda back with him. _

_"Girls, come up here," Shawna said. The twins were curious, but they took the same position as they had before. _

_"The day you girls were born was the best day of my life. I'll never forget it. Blonda, you've told me many times that you want to be an actress. I promise that you'll be the most beautiful, most talented, and most famous actress that Fairy World has ever seen. Wanda, you've said that you want to be a godparent when you grow up. Well, you'll be the best fairy godmother that there ever was. Any child will be lucky to have you in their life. I was fortunate to have two beautiful daughters," Shawna spoke. She hugged her daughters close, kissing their heads. _

_"All of my acting will be for you, Mama," Blonda promised. _

_"And I'll be a great, hard-working fairy godmother," Wanda said, determination across her features. _

_Shawna smiled weakly. "And Big Daddy... oh, I couldn't have asked for a better man to spend my life with. You've certainly kept my life interesting, and you've helped me raise a beautiful family. I love you," she said. _

_"I love you too, Shawna," Big Daddy said. Shawna leaned over enough to kiss him. Then, she laid still, sapphire eyes closing. _

_As her heart rate monitor revealed, she'd closed her eyes for the last time. _

_Big Daddy, Blonda, and Wanda all were shocked. They couldn't believe what they'd just witnessed. _

_"Mama..." Blonda trailed off. Stubborn tears fell down her face. _

_Wanda still held her mother's limp hand, not caring that she was crying. _

_Big Daddy, however, felt several emotions. Shock. Sorrow. Anger. Why? Why couldn't they have saved Shawna? She didn't deserve this. She was an amazing wife, even to a mob boss. She was a loving mother, even though the discovery of twin girls was a last-minute thing. _

_But... things like this happened. It was terrible, but they happened. _

_Big Daddy sighed to himself, taking his girls both. He sat down in a chair and let both Blonda and Wanda cry to him. Quite frankly, he felt like doing the same. They stayed for half an hour before a doctor came in to check. _

_"Oh. I... I see the worst has occurred," he said. _

_"If two sobbing little girls didn't give it away, then yes," Big Daddy said bitterly. _

_"I'll handle this from here. You three should go home," the doctor said. He pulled the blanket up to cover Shawna's lifeless body. _

_"Come on, you two. We've got to head home now," Big Daddy said. _

_He floated out then, with Blonda holding his left hand and Wanda holding his right._

-XxX-

"...and that's what happened to my mother," Wanda concluded.

Cosmo poofed up a box of tissues. "I never realized that she went through so much. That you went through so much," he said.

"Well, I don't talk about it much," Wanda said. She cleaned up her face and blew her nose before poofing the tissue box away. "I keep some pictures too," Wanda said.

She reached into her nightstand, pulling out a few photographs. "Daddy never was one for photos, so he usually was the one to take the pictures," she recalled.

She flipped to the first picture-a photo of Shawna holding two bundled-up baby girls, floating in the doorway of her house. In Sharpie in swirly handwriting, it read, 'Home from the hospital'.

Another one was a simply picture of Shawna. But that made sense after reading the caption.

_In loving memory_

_Shawna Aphrodite Fairywinkle_

It was a bulletin from her funeral. The last photograph was an ultrasound printout, showing two little fairy babies.

Wanda put the photos back in her nightstand and sighed, laying down in the bed. "I miss my mom," she said.

Cosmo laid down and hugged her. "It's okay, Wanda. I mean, I'm sorry that she passed away, but she would be proud of you. You became an amazing godmother, just like you promised," he reassured.

"And I married an amazing, goofy, lovable fairy as well," Wanda said.

"Who's that?" Cosmo asked. He was met with a soft kiss on the lips.

"It's you. I mean, I'm laying here, right?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah. Your mom would be really proud of you," Cosmo said.

As they fell asleep, Wanda mumbled one more thing.

"I hope she is."

*****That was... a lot of italics... For anyone who was confused by the ultrasound thing, I took that from the fact that my best friend has an ultrasound printout from before she was born, so I kinda stole that. Anyways, as I'm hoping that I did this right, be sure to leave a review and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
